


A Home for my Heart

by Cadburytrooper96



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Shuri and Riri try to have a moment alone to themselves but T'Challa ruins it by being the clueless overprotective brother that he is.I haven't been able to get this out of my mind since I watched the movie. Might be a stand-alone, might be something more.





	A Home for my Heart

‘What do you mean she’s disappeared?’

T’Challa looked at the worried face of Nareema via his kimoyo beads. ‘The princess asked for privacy but when we went to her room to prompt her to eat, she was nowhere to be found. Her kimoyo beads and other devices were left in the room.’

T’Challa’s heartbeat picked up. It had been four years since Wakanda had revealed itself to the world and although it had been bumpy in the beginning, the world was slowly coming to terms with the force that was Wakanda. Outreach centres had been established in various areas of the world with Shuri and Nakia overseeing them and he had never been prouder of his Queen and his sister. Although Shuri was a genius and a skilled engineer, she was still very sheltered. His blood ran cold at the thought of his baby sister in trouble and his one thought was to the safety of his sister.

‘Is there a way of finding her whereabouts?’ He asked. 

Nareema gave a sharp nod. ‘Yes, my King. We are tracking down all traces of vibranium in the city. The tracker should identify her suit.’ T’Challa nodded. 

‘Notify me as soon as there is an update.’ 

Nareema bowed her head in respect and the call ended. T’Challa’s body tensed at the thought of his sister in danger and he growled. Wherever she was, he would find her and there would be hell to pay if a single hair on her body was harmed.

* * *

Shuri smiled dreamily at the thought of her date. Tonight was date three and according to American culture, it was traditional for both parties to have sex. Shuri was unsure about consummating the relationship but not because she did not want to. Her thoughts had been full of the dark-haired curly woman since they had stumbled upon each other at a science conference and the body ached at the thought of finally feeling the woman touch her.

No, that wasn’t her fear. Her fear was what came afterwards. Every sitcom, show and social media platform on American culture had taught her that relationships dwindled quickly after the first time both parties were together and she was scared of that happening. Her thoughts dwelled on that for a second longer before she shook them off. She was determined to make this night memorable for her.

_ Well...if it is to end then I shall enjoy it while it lasts.  _ The elevator pinged and she stepped out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby. She quickly found the hotel room and took in a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in.

* * *

T’Challa and the Dora Milaje strode into the hotel building, ignoring the stares and looks from the people around them. T’Challa couldn’t care less if his appearance made its way to social media, his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

When Okoye had reported that Shuri had been tracked down to a hotel, his fury doubled. There was only one reason his sister would be in a hotel and his vision went red at the thought of some foreigner laying their hands on his kin.  _ What was she thinking?  _ Shuri knew better than this. He could only imagine that whoever she was with had convinced her to disregard her duties to their gain.

‘Room 316, my King.’ Okoye murmured to T’Challa as they rode in the elevator. T’Challa’s clothes melted away to reveal the Black Panther suit and Okoye tightened her grip on her spear. She could only hope that the princess was safe because whoever she was with would be lucky to survive the wrath of the Panther.

The elevator stopped on its appropriate floor and Okoye led her King to the appropriate room. There were no known weapons in the room and the Dora surveillance identified that Shuri was indeed in that location.

‘Please, please…’

T’Challa’s eyes widened at the sound of his sister’s voice. Shuri  **never** begged. Not for him, not for anyone else. Within a split second, he had kicked the door off his hinges and was storming into the room.

* * *

The moment Shuri heard the door break, she did two things. The first was to push her date off the bed and the second was to call for her suit. Her hand went to her weapons and she made to throw them before realizing who it was.

‘T’Challa?’ Shuri said in surprise. ‘What-How-Why are you here?’ T’Challa ignored his sister, his only thought on whoever had lured his sister. The Dora had split, half of them protecting Shuri and the other half with their spears pointed at the intruder.

‘Who are you? Who sent you?’ T’Challa asked glowering at the black curly haired woman in front of him.

‘Lower your spears, she is not a threat.’ Shuri said in a firm tone to the Dora Milaje. The Dora looked to T’Challa and he looked at his sister.

He glanced at the woman covered in bedsheets on the floor and then back to his sister. Suddenly everything became clearer. T’Challa signalled to the Dora to drop their spears and they did so. Shuri pushed past the guards in front of her and headed for the woman.

‘Ri? Are you okay?’ Shuri said with concern, kneeling next to the woman and searching her over for injuries. The woman now known as Ri smiled.

‘I’m fine. A little...shaken up but fine.’ Riri pulled herself up, her hand still clutching the sheets to her body. She turned to T’challa who was trying to look anywhere but at his sister and her…..lover? Consort? Girlfriend?

‘You must be T’Challa.’ Riri said with an awkward smile. ‘Shuri talks a lot about you. I’m Riri Williams. I would offer to shake your hand but…’ Her voice trailed off and T’Challa tried to ignore what he had obviously so rudely interrupted.

Shuri turned to him, her eyes full of anger and her hands curled into fists. T’Challa swallowed. There were few things he feared in this life. His sister’s anger was one of them and he had the feeling he was about to witness the full extent of her anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't help but want Shuri to be gay/bi! She is just turning 20 in this fic and Riri is 19 in this fic. Hope you like it. Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
